


Leonard and Spock's Story

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: "Leonard you can't have a story be only 55 words.""Watch me."





	

"Leonard you can't have a story be only 55 words."

 

"Watch me."

 

"Leonard met Spock.

They fought... a lot.

And I mean a lot.

Soon they became friends.

Who still fought a lot.

Then they became more than friends.

Who still fought a lot.

And I mean a lot.

Then they got married.

And that still didn't stop them from fighting... a lot.

And their stories continue."

 


End file.
